Magic Problems
Welp, I guess this is dead, now....Mainly because...reasons. Dancey has a few problems with her magic that she's having trouble solving, 'nuff said. Rules * Hate to say this, but RPMaster and TheTabbySlime are not allowed in this roleplay, can't let this one be ruined. * No need to ask to join, you can even join without warning! * Don't be a Mary/Gary sue, it annoys others and ruins the fun. * Have fun! Members * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy ** Blaster ** MissingNo ** Erebus (Enderman) ** Mike (Espurr) ** Infinity * THE GREAT something ** Toby * Teamfortress2328 ** The Zane of your existence (Badumtsssh) (No he is not OP) ** Hobsitat ** Mintanence ** Kaylahlalalalalalalala ** Taylor and Walker pair * Sheep Slime ** Hikaridaku * (next) Summary Dancey has a few problems with her powers, specifically, her form changing magic. She is able to change into any creature at random, though she cannot control what she changes to, and when she changes forms. She is constantly finding a way to fix this problem. Comment from Teamfortress2328: She has trouble shapeshifting? MOANA CONFIRMEDDDDDD Reply by Dancey: wha? Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey wakes up peacefully, but although nothing seemed wrong, something didn't feel right. Dancey went out of the cave of the tabby kingdom, and comes by a pool, though, she seemed shocked. Her reflection was different from how she usually looked. She looked like a rabbit, though same fur and eye color as usual. "Ahh, I can't let the other tabby slimes see me like this!" She though, as she walked away from the cave. Comment from THE GREAT something: uhh rabbits dont walk they hop Edited Reply from Dancey: I don't really consider the way rabbits move as "hopping", I've owned rabbits before (great now you're gonna make me sad) ---Squidy822--- Lemmy appeared by her. "Hiya Dancey! Why are you a rabbit?" Then Squidy had to appear from a portal and say, "What's up, doc?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Lemmy coming out of nowhere, making a smol 'eep' sound (it's in the middle of the morning don't scare her now)."Um, I-I don't know, I just woke up as one-" Dancey then suddenly turns to a bat,"Wha-? Why am I a bat now?!" ---Squidy822--- "This is absolutely BATTY!" Squidy had to say. Lemmy said, "You look just as good as a rabbit or as a bat as you do as a human. I mean that as a compliment." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was not flattered by Lemmy's compliment, and seemed a little upset because of it (she's getting sick of the beauty compliments). She begins to fly away,"I have to go, I need some alone time to calm down." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby had seen it all. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey flies to somewhere vacant, which ended up being near a small ledge. By the time she got there, she thought,"Ha, this can't be too bad. It's just a problem with my magic, things will be fine, right?" ---Squidy822--- MN appeared by Dancey with the usual bunch of pixels appearing. "Heyo. Why are you a bat? I mean, no complaints. In fact, you look better as a bat, but then again, what doesn't?" MN really likes bats. Yay. ---Danceykitty--- "I really don't know why I'm a bat, and what caused this." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby climbed up a nearby tree and hopped down from a branch to MN and Dancey. "Hello you two." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has once again been startled in the middle of the morning. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs sez: "Why on The Far, Far, Range are you a bat?" Minty sez: "Does it really matter?" Zane climbs up onto the ledge from the ocean. Hobs peeks over the edge to see a whirlpool below. "huh." Zane appears! "AYYYYYYYYY T and T." He trips, and Hobs shakes his head. Zane tries to make Hobs go away with subliminal thoughts. It wasn't very effective. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not happy and is screaming internally. She just wants to get out of this madness. Comment from Teamfortress2328: !!!!!!!!!! ---Squidy822--- MN disappeared and then reappeared holding Lemmy. He let Lemmy go be by Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much unhappy, and sighed,"I just wanted some time to be alone to calm down about this random problem, whatever it can be described as. So, would you all mind if you all leave me alone for a while?" ---Squidy822--- "I think I could help with a solution." Said a voice behind Dancey. There was Erebus with Mike on his head. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has been startled 3 times in one morning, there's something wrong with you people and scaring a cat. Dancey looked back to see Erebus,"Err, hello there. Wait, hold on, can you repeat that statement?" ---Squidy822--- "Well, ok, I can't, but I know someone who can." Erebus got on the phone, explained everything. "How soon can you be here?" Infinity was right there next to him suddenly. "Boo." Erebus jumped. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is a very confused kitten. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, let's see here. Has your heart rate sped up since this started? Has anything unusual happened before it?" Infinity asked. ---Danceykitty--- "The heart rate, I don't remember, but nothing unusual happened before this, I believe." ---Teamfortress2328--- Zane had a coughing fit. "Sorry. Anthrax is a bit annoying sometimes." He looked back up to find almost everyone gone or hiding behind something. "What's the matter with you all?" ---Squidy822--- Infinity said "Well ehh...I got nothing." Squidy laughed. And laughed some more. Laughing at Zane's question. "Everything is the matter with me." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed in despair,"Will we ever find a way what's going on with me? I mean, I'm not even sure what even caused this." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikaridaku appeared from mid-air, and was apparently watching, but Daku had broken free in order to help. "Dance-Dance need help!!" spoke Daku, who was panicking as Hikari laid on their side in confusion. On the floor. "We supposed to be doing something else, DAKUNEKO." Hikari retorted. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at one of the two feline goddesses in amusement, as she suddenly transformed into a wolf. After realizing she changed forms, Dancey somewhat panicked,"Ah! Not again!" ---Sheep Slime--- Daku was thinking in deep thought on how to help, when Hikari let out a casual "How about we find source of problem?" without any real thought. Daku looked at Hikari. "Oh, yeah! We need clue though..." Daku looked around, then back to Dancey. "Any clue how this happen?" ---Danceykitty--- "Sadly enough (for me at least), there are no known clues about this." ---THE GREAT something--- "Could be that annoying Wizard that keeps ruining everything. You know, the one that causes crazy love stuff and causes everyone to fall asleep and cant wake up? (wake me up insideeeee) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was confused to what Toby meant,"Eh, What?" ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari looked like they got an idea. Not a great idea, but an idea. "We can preform ritual to bring Dancey to previous version of self. Dancey now would have to die though or timeline will corrupt... hehehe~!" Daku looked at Hikari with an "are you crazy woman??" expression (despite Hikari technically not having a gender). "That not even physically possible. And if it was, Dance-Dance do not need to die, you stupid... meanie!" Hikari shrugged and put on a grin as if they had already predicted what Daku was going to say, and just wanted to confirm it for the amusement. "YOU think of better plan. Go on. Try!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed in slight amusement, then said,"Well, it's a good thing that your plan isn't serious (and probably wouldn't be possible, but this is if I DID have to die), otherwise, if a certain sheep slime (and/or a certain tabby) finds out that I have to die, they won't be happy and would probably try to hurt you." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari gave a devilish chuckle. "If they even try touch Hikari, Hikari blow them up." Hikari floated up a bit, gesturing a paw towards a patch of grass to the left, as they fired an orb of what they would refer to as a "boom boom" orb. Daku quickly ran after the orb as to not let it detonate. Sure, they could repair the ground later, but the poor, innocent microorganisms! And... uh... the snails! Think of the snails! Daku caught the orb, and it's glow died out, Daku being relieved. Before it suddenly lit up and exploded in Daku's paws. Whoops. The kitty's probably unharmed though. ---Squidy822--- Squidy picked up a somewhat angry Lemmy and threw him at Hikari. Rather quickly. "Kari, if there's gonna be killing around here, I'M gonna do it. Or Kanashi. Or--oh forget it. I mostly did that for the amusement of the sheep attacking you since you said you were gonna kill Dancey." Lemmy probably shocked Hikari. Hard. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey trapped Lemmy in a crystal orb before he was able to shock Hikari, and said under her breath,"Thank goodness my other powers don't have any errors." (and I just realized Squidy just called Hikari "Kari," so I'm guessing she's going to be ticked) ---Squidy822--- Squidy picked up the orb, looked at it for a second, then smirked. He attached a string to it and whacked Kari with it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey grabed the crystal orb with telekinesis before Squidy could use it, glaring menacingly at him,"Alright, that's enough out of you. If you don't stop this now, I'll hurt you, bad." Yep, don't make Dancey mad, especially when she's had a bad morning. ---Squidy822--- Squidy dropped the flail. "You...hurt me bad? Haha...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHHAHAA..." Squidy was now ROFLIng and stabbing himself with a sword. Because he can. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey put down the thing (since it would still be floating because of the telekinesis), and said,"You know that was just to intimidate you and I wasn't going to actually hurt you, right? Also, why are you stabbing yourself?" ---Squidy822--- "Because I'm CRAZY! Also because you actually think you'd stand a chance against me." Squidy said. Lemmy says "Can I come out now?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at the orb she trapped Lemmy in, and said,"No, you cannot come out, that is when you promise not to shock anyone by the time I let you out...and when I trust you on not shocking anyone." Dancey then looked back at Squidy,"Also, I just said it was only to intimidate you, I already knew that I would get myself killed if I were to actually try to hurt you so badly." ---Squidy822--- "Ha, killed a lot. Like...42 times. Dont ask how thats possible. It just is." Meanwhile, the string attaching to the orb fell off, and Lemmy was starting to learn to use it as a sort of hamster ball. ---Teamfortress2328--- Zane has an AMAZING idea. It wasn't stupid at all. He slapped Dancey across the face, fully aware of the wraths he has incurred and the demons he has summoned to wrOUGHT JUSTICE UPON THE SINN- ok that's enough. (It probably didn't help at ALL but derp) (Who knew buying a nuclear bunker cost so much) Hobs quietly melts into water unhappily. #Sorrynotmotherfreakingsorrywhatsoever ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is crying internally. ---Squidy822--- Erebus teleported over to Lemmy and held him back. Lemmy simply spun in it like it was a hamster wheel. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby just stared. "You will regret that." We Are Number One but its instrumental began playing. Toby pointed at Zane. He said "PREPARE TO DIE, HUMAN!" and sounded exactly like Papyrus. ---Squidy822--- Squidy made the song change to We are number one but its instrumental but its by the living tombstone but its nightcore. Erebus sighed and let Lemmy go. Zane was about to have a yellow sheep in a weird hamster ball thing charge into his foot. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thinks that she should be facepalming by now, but she decides not to. Meanwhile, Darky emerges from behind Dancey's head in cat form, then says,"I don't know what I'm doing here." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, just minor case of rabid fanboys." Daku looked at Hikari blankly like they had no idea what they were talking about before Hikari added on "Toby is four years older than Dance too. You people are weird." Hikari paused, glancing towards both Techy Toby and Lemmy. Hikari forcibly fused with Daku to pretty much blow up the place free of what they referred to as "rabid fanboys" as Daku helplessly watched. Hikari lowered their guard and starte generating energy bombs before Daku suddenly unfused and bolted off. Hikari looked in their paws, and Daku had confiscated them from Hikari. "Dangit Daku! Those my explodey-things!" Daku was found hiding behind Darky moments later. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is pretty much confused and she dropped from Dancey's head before Daku ended up hiding behind her. Dancey suddenly transforms into a owl, and Dancey is somewhat (very much) upset and once again internally screaming. ---THE GREAT something--- A portal appeared behind Toby. "Theres something behind me, isnt there?" He looked behind himself. He was pulled into the portal, then a younger looking Toby came out. Then the portal closed. "Why do I feel younger? Meh." He shrugged and went began charging a spindash at Zane. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy charged. But of course luck has it that Lemmy missed and crashed into Toby. Oops. ---THE GREAT something--- Lemmy did hit, but got hurt since Toby was charging a spindash. Toby went flying and ended up landing on Dancey. "lemy y u do dis to me ;(" ---Squidy822--- "Sorry." Lemmy said. Lemmy was fine cuz he was in the crystal orb hamster ball. Hamster balls are fun. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey feels like flying away from here....and she's probably ticked at Toby for being on her head. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby got himself of Dancey. "Ok lets all just leave Dancey alone for now. If you dont, well... (CAUTION Undertale) you're gonna have a bad time." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly turns into a dragon, sighing afterwards,"Why this? Alright, I'll just fly from here, I guess I'll see you later?" Dancey allows Darky on her back, and after Darky gets on Dancey's back, she flies off to somewhere. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs (or whats left of him) slides away. Minty is invisible I guess. Kaylah: "A, B, C, D, I'm gonna turn you into an effigy, time to die, Zane, say hi to Satan for me. Taylor and Walker: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ "Wasn't us this time." ---Squidy822--- Squidy summoned a blue baseball bat. And picked up Lemmy. Throwing him into the air...preparing to swing...swing...the crack of the bat...HOME RUN! Lemmy lands on Dancey's head.. Tem/Tem aim. ---Sheep Slime--- Daku and Hikari peered up into the sky, where Dragon Dance-Dance was taking off. "Is lemon-lemon going to hurt Dance-Dance?" asked Daku, with a concerned and worried expression. Hikari shrugged. "No, but Lemon might be too protective of Dance Dance." Daku turned to Hikari. "Is Daku too protective for Dance Dance?" Hikari thought, then decided on the more malicious answer. "Yes, Daku, you're being too overprotective of Dancey. I think you should leave Dancey alone for now, yes yes yes. Hikari will go and make sure Dancey is safe for you." Daku was about to agree, before remembering Hikari's nature. "Hikari... are you sure?" Hikari smiled. "Yes. If you no trust me, then I guess we can't be friend- er, frenemy." Daku was torn between following Dancey and keeping Hikari's trust, before they finally settled on the latter. "...okay." [ Fluffles has joined the roleplay! ] ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, somewhat annoyed with Lemmy on her head, tilted her head forward for him to slide off into the sea (yes, the crystal magic is not undone yet). Dancey lands near an edge of a cliff in the Indigo quarry, staying farther away from other slimes so that the few of the slimes she knew wouldn't panic. Darky leaps off Dancey's back onto the ground. ---Squidy822--- The orb made Lemmy sink...and...drown... Squidy appeared in front of Dancey. "Congratulations! You killed Lemmy! Oh, I love irony!" He pulled out a party blower and blew into it, it hitting Dancey. ---Sheep Slime--- Fluffles flew down to the Slime Sea to get Lemmy's corpse. Y'know, the lemon should atleast get a proper burial. After that, Fluffles went to go pick up Daku and Hikari. Fluffles knew they'd come in handy. Atleast Daku. Fluffles picked up Hikari by the shoulders with Daku riding on Fluffles's head. Fluffles dropped them off at the Indigo Quarry. Fluffles is useful! ---Danceykitty--- Darky opens her mouth to say "hi," but closes her mouth and decides not to. Dancey was still somewhat ticked at Squidy for hitting her on the nose with a party blower kazoo thing. ---Squidy822--- Squidy smirked and then teleported around Danceys head, hitting her with the party blower. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very annoyed when Squidy did so, but tried to contain her anger so that she wouldn't try to kill him, then get herself killed. ---Squidy822--- Squidy got bored, then had an idea. He pulled out a giant party blower, took a deep breath... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey smacks the giant party blower out of Squidy's hands (or whatever) with her tail. What a party pooper, am I right? ---Teamfortress2328--- Zane picks it up. So Kaylah smacks it out of his hands. Hobs picks it up. Minty slaps it out of his mechanical tech ball grabbers with a katana. Walker picks it up and starts running away, Taylor following suit. ---THE GREAT something--- "hes dead? HES DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" ---Sheep Slime--- Daku gave a slightly angrered glare at Toby. "Why would Toby want celebrate death? You're just like Hikari!" Hikari smiled. "GOOD." Hikari then analyzed Daku. "Say, Daku don't get angry alot. Wow, this a treat to see!" Hikari then got a smack in the face that made them fall off Dragon-Dancey, before Hikari flew back up. "Still ten times stronger than Daku, and Daku is zero~" Daku rolled their eyes. "Daku is zero strong? 0 times 10 is 0. Checkmate." ---THE GREAT something--- "I was just saying hes dead. Was there an exclamation mark in that text? You need to read." ---Sheep Slime--- "See Daku? You oversensitive," as Hikari kicked Daku off the dragon. Except Hikari forgot Daku can't fly. Oops. They'll probably be back in an hour or so. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is debating on whether she should faceplant or not, then decides not to. Dancey then looks down from where Daku got kicked off,"Poor kitten..." I don't think Dancey'll see Hikari the same way anymore after that happened. ---Squidy822--- The party blower exploded. Squidy burst into laughter. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly turns into a cat,"Yes! Finally a form I actually ha-" Then, before she finishes her sentence, she suddenly turns into a fox, then seconds later proceeds to curl up into a ball and cry. (well not really but she's sad) ---THE GREAT something--- "seriously everyone just leave dancey alone for at least a moment" ---Danceykitty--- Darky tries to comfort Dancey, it did not help, and Darky is disappointed in herself. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby sat beside Dancey. "Dancey, you aren't alone. You have us, your friends. We'll be with you every step of the way." Category:Roleplay Category:Danceykitty's Pages